hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Albert Rain
|alias= |gender =Male |age = 20 |height = 177 cm (5'8") |weight = 59 kg |hair =Red |hairc = |eyes = Orange |eyesc = |birthday = March 29 |blood type = B |occupation = Hunter |relatives = |type = Transmuter |affiliation = Skirra Clique|abilities = Full Blaze Jacket}} '||}} is a member of the Skirra Clique, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. Appearance Albert is a handsome young man with a slim, muscular build, short red hair and orange eyes. He mainly wears a black t-shirt with cargo pants, a black neckband and several ear piercings. Personality Albert is one of the more eccentric members of the Clique, agreeing to join not for rewards or money, but to gain new experiences. He often tests how some things feel by testing the effects on his stimuli (like burning or acid). Albert likes the feeling of pain (though not in a masochistic way), often poking at bruises, scratching himself or eating uncooked foods so he can feel stomach pains. History Albert's past is largely unknown apart from him being born in Meteor City and him being the seventh person to join the Clique. Plot Abilities & Powers Due to Albert being born in Meteor City, his existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about him nearly impossible. he has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter, allowing him to access the Hunter Website. His specialty is information gathering, but he is one of the best fighters in the Skirra Clique. But he doesn't usually use his full power unless he's facing a strong opponent since he likes pain and tries to enjoy it for longer. Immense Endurance: '''Albert's greatest asset is his pain tolerance that's been improved by subjecting himself to various painful experiments. He can be dealt blows by master Enhancers with the pain barely fazing him (in fact it tends to encourage him). '''Enhanced Strength: '''While not the strongest, Albert possesses impressive strength in the Clique, being able to fight against skilled Nen users without using his full powers. '''Genius-Level Intellect: Albert is among the smartest members of the Clique, as well as seemingly the most knowledgeable. Though his knowledge is mostly bizarre and rarely useful except in eccentric situations. Nen Albert is a Transmuter. He uses his stimuli experiments as a basis to his Hatsu. His only seen Hatsu is based off of burning, but he says that all his other ones are too weak or not versatile enough to use in battle. Albert normally uses basic transmutation techniques. such as transmuting his aura into blades or hooks. Quotes *"I like pain, but NOT senseless agony" Trivia *Albert's overall design references an Ifreet, an Arabian spirit associated with the dead, often depicted as controlling fire. *Albert has several hidden tattoos, each representing a different stimulus test. Including, but not limited to: **Flames: burning. **Lightning: tasering. **Sand on paper: sandpaper filing. **Biohazard symbol: radiation burns. **Jigsaw: cuts. **Ice pick: stabbing. **Snowflake: frostbite. **Salt shaker: pressing salt into wounds. **Tattoo needle: tattooing. Category:Transmuter Category:Nen User Category:Human Category:Characters